BE WITH YOU
by SasukeSeiketsu
Summary: aku mencintaimu kyuhyun.walaupun kau akan menjadi istri dari kakakku kau akan tetap menjadi milikku seorang. WONKYU WONKYU GS


BE WITH YOU

CAST : cho kyuhyun

Choi siwon

PAIRING : wonkyu,yunkyu

Genre : sad romance, angst

WARNING : GS

CHAPTER 1

Author pov

"kyuhyunie cepat kemari chagi" panggil heechul eomma kyuhyun diruang keluarga "CHO KYUHYUN CEPAT KEMARI." Karena kesal tak ada jabawan sama sekali heechul mencoba membanggil kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat keras,," ishh ada apa sih umma teriak-teriak" sahut gadis manis dengan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan ,

" yak dasar anak kurang ajar, dari mana kau? " cho hangeng hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan isri dan anaknya .

" iya ada apa eomma ku sayang " ujar kyuhyun dengan nada dibuat semanis mungkin,agar tidak membuat eommanya marah bisa-bisa eommanya yang sadis itu tidak memberikan jajan selama sebulan , " beggini .." hechul nampak ragu menyampaikannya pada kyuhyun ia melirik suaminya dengan tatapan tajam " huh selalu saja aku " ujar hangeng malas

Hanggeng berdehem pelan " ehemm, begini dalam surat wasiat kakekmu, cucu perempuan pertama darinya akan dijodohkan dengan cucu dari sahabatnya cucu putra pertama keluarga choi"jelas hanggeng ..

"terus?" tanya kyuhyun cuek, sebenarnya gadis manis pencinta game ini sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan appanya .

" terus ,,kamu akan dijodohkan dengan putra choi kiho " jelas appa "hmm aku sudah tau pasti akan begini" kyuhyun melenggang pergi dengan santainya ,tapi sebelum ia masuk kamar kyuhyun teringat sesuatu "putra pertama choi kiho,bukankah itu nama ayah siwonnie .apa benar dia , semoga saja aku dijodohkan dengan siwonnieku yang tampan" gumam kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sumringah

"hannie apa dia tiadak apa-apa kukira dia akan marah" heechul merasa bingung kenapa anaknya yang keras kepala , bisa berubah menjadi anak manis yang penurut," mungkin dia sudah bosan menjomblo" hangeng hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

SKIP TIME

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur kingsizenya ,pikiranya menerawang tentang perjodohan yang akan segera ia laksanakan "apa dia orangnya mudah-mudahan saja" gumamnya sambil tersenyum..

Choi siwon adalah namja tampan yang mampu membuat gadis manis keras kepala seperti kyuhyun jatuh hati . tak heran karena siwon merupakan namja tampan,populer,kaya raya dan baik hati walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa siwon merupakan namja dingin yang tak pernah dekat dengan yang namanya wanita. Banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa siwon seorang gay ,tapi itu tidak mungkin karena siwonpun sudah memiliki tambatan hati

Flashback

Kyuhyun terus berlari iya merutuki eommanya yang telat membangunkannya " haduh aku bisa terlambat nih ,ish semua ini gara-gara eomma" tidak dihiraukan peluh yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya

BRUKK

"aduh kalau jalan liat-liat do...ng" ucapan kyuhyun berhenti seketika terhenti ketika melihat wajah namja yang menabraknya .." tampan " Gumam kyuhyun tampa sadar .

mulut kyuhyun terbuka lebar melihat pria tampan dihadapannya ,sejenak pria itupun agak heran melihat ekspresi wajah kyuhyun yang terbilang 'aneh.' Tapi iya tersadar dan menanyakan keadaan kyuhyun "gwaenchana?" pria itu menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri,"n...ee gg wen chanayo"dengan gugup sekaligus malu kyuhyun menjawab " mian agasshi aku buru-buru" ujar pria itu dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terpaku dengan senyuman bodohnya " AIGO aku terlambat" setelah tersadar dari lamunannya kyuhyun langsung berlari massuk kelas.

Tampa kyuhyun sadari siwon tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya yang menawan "gadis yang menarik"

SKIP TIME

Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk sahabatnya beriringan berjalan menuju kantin ,"kyuhyun ayo kita nonton basket dulu" ujar eunhyuk semangat " ish bukannya kita mau kekantin kenapa malah nonton basket , ah aku tau pasti mau liat ikan mokpo itu yah" wajah euhyuk memerah seketika, benar yang dikatakan kyuhyun ia hanya ingin melihat kekasih tampannya yang skilas mirip ikan nemo.

" ish jangan panggil hae oppa ku ikan mokpo, ayo cepat " eunhyuk menarik tangan kyuhyun menuju lapangan basket dimana sekumpulan namja-namja tampan tengah memperebutkan sebuah bola.

"apa itu namja yang tadi" gumamkyuhyun melihat namja yang mirip dengan namja yang menabraknya tadi sedang bermain basket ,

Pandangan kyuhyun terus terarah pada namja tampan dengan postur tubuh atletis dan tatanan rambut yang menawan ,peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuh si namja yang menambah kadar ketampanannya .

." kyu, kyu liat donghae oppa keren banget yah ,ya ampun donghae oppa saranghae" eunhyuk terus mengoceh tanpa dihiraukan oleh orang yang ia ajak bicara ,"kyu kau dengar akukan ?" eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang kyuhyun yang tidak menghiraukan ocehannya sama sekali ,

" YAKK cho kyuhyun " euhyuk berteriak tepat di telinga kyuhyun , " ishh apa sih hyukkk" kyuhyun mengusap telinganya yang memerah karena pekikan membahana eunhyuk

" kyu kau tertarik pada siwon oppa yah " kyuhyun membulatkan matanya " kau mengenal namja yang sedang mendrible bola itu" euhyuk tersenyum pernuh arti ternyata benar sahabatnya tertarik pada siwon sahabat dari kekasihnya donghae " hei, jelas saja diakan sahabatnya doghae oppa "

Mata kyuhyun berbinar cerah kesempatannya mengenal namja tampan yang bernama siwon itu mungkin akan sedikit mudah dengan bantuan sahabatnya ,seringaian muncul dibibir kyuhyun " eunhyuk-ah kumohon bantu aku yahh yahh" kyuhyun memasang puppy eyes andalannya agar membuat eunhyuk luluh,"tidak mau" " kumohon hyukkie..." tiba-tiba BRAKK sebuah bola basket menimpa kepala kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun pingsan

Eunhyuk panik bukan main,bisa-bisa ia dicincang heechul kalau tau anaknya pingsan . heechul telah menitipkan anak semata wayangnya pada eunhyuk." Ya ampun ,kyuhyunie ku moho bangun lah kyu"

UKS

kyuhyun membuka perlahan kedua bola matanya yang terasa berat , ia mengedarkan pandangannya keruangan serba putih ini "dimana aku?" siwon nampak lega,setelah sekian lama akhirnya kyuhyun bangun juga ,"kau sedang di uks kyuhyun-ssi " jawab siwon , mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna melihat siwon ada dihadapannya

"ommo,ommo" gumam kyuhyun tak jelas ia bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti orang binggung , siwon yang melihat nya nampak bingung melihat kelakuan aneh."agashi kau tak apa?" tanyan siwon yang menyadarkan kyuhyun dari tingkah konyolnya "emmmm... gwa.. " kyuhyun menjawab dengan gugup, rona merah menjalar di pipi pucatnya karena menyadari wajah siwon yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat, gadis manis yang galak bisa berubah menjadi kucing manis yang lucu ."syukurlah lainkali kalau menonton basket jangan terlalu dekat ne?" ujar siwon sambil mengacak surai kecoklatan kyuhyun

Wajah kyuhyun berubah merah semerah tomat ,iya hanya diam mematung tak sadar bahwa siwon sudah pergi dari hadapannya ,

"kyu kau beruntung.. tadi siwon oppa yang menggendongmu,, semua yeoja tampak iri melihatmu" eunhyuk menggoda kyuhyun habis-habisan setelah kepergian siwon .."omo siwon oppa yang menggendongku" brukk kyuhyun kembali jatuh pingsan

"omo cho kyuhyun bangunlah "

Semenjak kejadian itu kyuhyun dan siwon semakin dekat, tak jarang mereka pergi kekantin bersama, jalan –jalan ke lotte world ,dan saling bertukar cerita .

Hari yang siwon tak inginkan akhirnya datang juga ,

Disampingnya kini duduk seorang yeoja manis dengan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan tengah menatapnya dengan pandandangan bingung .." umm begini kyu. Aku akan melanjutkan studyku kejerman" seketika itu juga senyuman yang menghiasi wajah kyuhyun menghilang seketika

"oppa tak bisakah oppa tetap disini " kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang siap untuk tumpah kapan saja . siwon yang tak tahan melihat yeoja yang dicintainya menangis, menarik kyuhyun masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya,"hiks..hisks" tangis kyuhyun pecah seketika dipelukan siwon ,siwon mempererat pelukannya menenangkan kyuhyun ..

"oppa tak bisakah oppa tetap disini " kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang siap untuk tumpah kapan saja . siwon yang tak tahan melihat yeoja yang dicintainya menangis, menarik kyuhyun masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya,"hiks..hisks" tangis kyuhyun pecah seketika dipelukan siwon ,siwon mempererat pelukannya menenangkan kyuhyun ..

" saranghae baby kyu,jeongmal saranghae" bisik siwon pelan,kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata siwon ,mencari kebohongan di manik hitam siwon, tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun dimata siwon. Kyuhyuh kembali memeluk siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher siwon."apa jawabanmu baby" tanya siwon sebenarnya ia tau apa jawabannya,tapi siwon ingin menegarnya langsung dari mulut kyuhyun."ne nado saranghae" mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun siwon mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kyuhyun.

FLASHBACK END

Keesokan harinya

"KYUHYUN IRONA PALLI" heechul berteriak tepat ditelinga sang anak ,"eng,, eomma bisa tidak membangunkanku halus sedikit.. aku bisa tuli eomma" bibir kyuhyun mengerucut imut salah satu tangannya ia gunAkan untuk mengusap telinganya,yang terasa berdengung ."salah sendiri dengan cara lembut kamu gak bisa bangun,untung kau tidak eomma siram ".heechul membalas dengan kesal ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang mematikan. "huft dasar cinderella labil" setelah mengatakan itu kyuhyun segera berlari kekamar mandi untuk menghindari amukan eommanya. " Yak ANAK kurang ajarrr".

MALAM HARINYA

SIWON POV

Aku dan keluargaku tengah menanti calon istri yunho hyung yang ku tahu adalah yeoja yang selama ini kucintai,, betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika mendengar bahwa yeoja yang aku cintai akan menikah dengan hyungku sendiri padahal sepulang dari jerman aku sudah berencana menjadikan dia istri ,, kalau saja aku menjadi cucu pertama dikeluarga ini pasti aku akan menikah dengannya,tapi ini sudah takdir yang tak bisa kuubah lagi..

aku hanya menyibukkan diriku dengan membaca buku kedokteranku.. yup setelah aku lulus dari fakultas kedokteran yang ada dijerman eomma dan appaku mendesakku untuk cepat-cepat bekerja,,

TING TONG TING TONG

"Ah itu pasti mereka" ujar eoomma..jujur aku tak kuat jika harus melihat kyuhyun,seperti apa yah dia sekarang pasti tambah cantik. kuputuskan aku terus membaca buku dengan alasan besok ujian penerimaan dokter,

"annyeonghaseyo tuan cho silahkan duduk" ujar appa mempersilahkan duduk.."ne gommawo tuan choi" balasnya,,"annyenghaseyo naneun choi yunho imnida" ujar hyung memperkenalkan diri,,sekarang giliranku untuk memperkenalkan diriku tapi aku tetap asyik dengan bukuku,," andrew choi,,introduce your self" ujar eomma jangan heran eomma telah terbiasa berbasa inggris denganku.. aku masih terus membaca bukuku,,"choi siwon close your book,, or i will take it from you",, ancam eomma geram,,"siwon-ah please" bisik hyung.."annyeonghaseyo choneun choi siwon imnida" ujarku tampa sedikitpun melihat kyuhyun .."good boy" ujar eomma senang yah seperti ini lah eomma selalu memanjakanku dan terlalu menyayangiku.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku melihat namja yang sangat ku rindukan beradaa dihadapanku,, tapi dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun melihatku ,,apa dia tak mau di jodohkan denganku, apa dia tidak merindukanku ,sampai melihatku saja ia tak mau. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menerjang tubuh kekasih yang sangat aku rindukan.

" kyuhyun ini yunho calon suamimu" ,, DEG DEG

Bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum, hatiku sakit sangat sakit, ternyata bukan siwon oppa yang akan menjadi suamiku kelak,kugigit bibir bawahku menahan airmata yang sudah berkumpul dikedua pelupuk mataku, pandanganku kutujukan pada siwon oppa yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya..

"j j jadi bu-bukan siwoon op..ppa?"tanyaku pada siwon oppa dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis.. dia hanya menggeleng pelan memandangku sendu,aku juga tau dia sama hancurnya denganku.

DEG sakit sungguh sakit,cukup aku tak tahan lagi,,"ma ,,af aku ...ha..russ pergi" aku berlari keluar dari rumah itu, merlari tanpa tak peduli

AUTHOURPOV

Kyuhyun terus berlari mengindahkan teriakkan-teriakkan yang memanggil namanya..

"siwon -ah kejar dia,aku tau dia kekasihmu kan"bisik yunho pada adiknya. Yunho sudah tau kyuhyun adalah kekasih adiknya karna siwon selalu menceritakan kyuhyun dengan wajah yang berseri-seri kepadanya.

" dia calon istrimu hyung" tanya siwon ragu,, tapi dihatinya dia ingin sekali mengejar kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh gadisnya itu.

"no problem kejar dia" ujar yunho sambil menepuk pundak adiknya,, tanpa basi-basi lagi siwon pun langsung berlari mencari kyuhyun ... sementara itu kyuhyun tengah menangis tersendu-sendu meratapi nasibnya."kenapa harus yunho,hiks..siwon oppa tak bisakah oppa menikahiku"

Kyuhyun pov

Kenapa tidak siwon oppa saja hiks..kenapa..hiks tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menutupi pundakku yang terbuka.."kyunnie kau taukan aku paling tidak suka melihatmu menangis"

suara itu suara yang aku rindukan aku mendongkakan kepalaku dan melihat namja yang sangat kurindukan bahkan sangat kucintai, duduk disampingku dan memakaikan jas miliknya untukku,

"o p hiks ppa" tanyaku.."babykyu kau taukan aku paling tidak suka melihatmu menangis" ujarnya sambil menghampus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.. aku langsung memeluknya ..

grepp

"oppa hiks bogosshipo huhuhu " ujarku sambil menangis sesenggukan didada bidangnya,,aku merasakan dia membalas pelukanku dan mengelus rambutku,,"ssshh... uljima aku juga merindukanmu baby" jawabnya,

"kau jahat,oppa hiks kau jahat" aku terus memukuli dadanya ,siwon oppa hanya diam saja membiarkan aku menumpahkan segala kekesalanku padanya

"iya aku jahat,terus pukul aku baby sampai kau puas" "aku tidak mau menikah jika tidak dengan oppa." Ujarku sambil terus menangis..

"babykyu belajarlah mencintai hyungku dan belajarlah melupakkanku" ujarnya membuatku semakin kesal "aku hiks tak . bis" "sshhhhhhh" dia meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirku " dengarkan aku cho kyuhyun aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu ,tapi takdir tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bersama"ujarnya sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air tak mempedulikan kata-kata aku akan terus mencintainya sampai aku mati.

"aku juga cinta padamu oppa aku mohon bawa aku pergi bersamamu" aku langsung memeluknya kembali.

" maafkan aku sayang aku tak bisa belajarlah mencintai hyungku dan lupakan aku" ujarnya,

"kau pengecut oppa aku kecewa padamu" ucapku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya,

"ya aku memang lelaki pengecut "

SIWON POV

Jujur sakit rasanya melihatnya menangis seperti ini tapi ini sudah takdir,aku dan dia tak mungkin bisa bersama, Dia terus berteriak "oppa pengecut hiks,oppa jahat,hiks oppa egois" aku menangkap kedua tangannya yang terus menerus memukul dadaku, dan memerangkapnya dalam pelukan hangatku,"ya memang,aku jahat,aku pengecut,aku egois,tapi satu yang perlu kau tau sayang,aku adalah lelaki yang sangat mencintaimu" bisikku lembut,kurasakan tangannya membalas pelukanku tak kalah eratnya. Cho kyuhyun satu yang perlu kau tau sayangku aku akan terus berjuang,walaupun orang tua kita menentangnya,aku akan membawamu pergi tapi bukan saat ini aku kembali.

AUTHOUR POV

"aduh kemana anak itu,,," heechul mulai gusar mendapati anak kesayangnyannya tak kunjung kembali ,"tenang ahjumma siwon pasti bisa mengatasinya" ujar yunho menenangkan calon mertuanya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri ,jujur yunho sudah menyukai kyuhyun saat ibunya,memberikan foto yang menggambarkan sosok kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis,tapi yunho juga sadar bahwa cinta itu tidak dapat tak ingin membuat adiknya terluka.

Siwon datang dengan menggendong kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap dikedua lengannya .."siwonnie ,apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun" tanya eomma siwon khawatir ."dia hanya kelelahan menangis ,dan akhirnya tertidur " ujar siwon sambil membaringkan kyuhyun di sofa .siwon terus saja memandangi wajah kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat kedua orang tuanya sadar ada sesuatu diantara siwon dan kyuhyun,

"gomawo siwon-ah" ujar hanggeng sambil menepuk punggung siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik kyuhyun.

"ne cheonma ahjusshi" siwon tersenyum sangat manis,walu tidak bia dipungkiri hatinya sedang diliputi rasa duka yang mendalam.

Keesokan harinya

Tok..tok..tok

Heechul terus mengetuk pintu kamar anak gadisnya yang khawatir tak biasanya kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini

"kyunnie mohon buka pintunya dulu ini sudah sangat siang" heechul tak bosan terus memanggil bisa dipungkiri,ia tau kyuhyun tidak suka akan perjodahannya dengan yunho.

Clekk

Pintu kamar kyuhyun akhirnya terbuka menampilkan ,kyuhyun dengan mata sembab,hidung merah dan ada sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya. Heechul yang melihat wajah anaknya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik segera menarik kyuhyun masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya.

"kyunnie" heechul memeluk anaknya guna menenangkan kyuhyun ."hiks eomma..hiks" pertahanan kyuhyun pecah ,ia menangis dalam pelukan heechul."kenapa sayang? Cerita pada eomma" bisik kyuhyun heechul sambil mengusap punggung kyuhyun yang bergetar.

"aku hiks..aku tidak mau menikah dengan yunho eomma hiks" sudah heechul duga kyuhyun seperti ini pasti karna masalah perjodohan juga bingung ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna dalam wasiat mendiang ayahnya ,ia harus menikahkan cucu pertama keluarga cho yaitu kyuhyun dengan cucu pertama keluarga choi yaitu yunho,bukan siwon..

Siwon sedang mengepak beberapa baju untuk ia bawa ke jerman lagi,ia ingin menjernihkan pikiran disana dan memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memiliki kyuhyunnya lagi.

"siwonnie kamu yakin akan pergi lagi?" tanya leeteuk eomma siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia tidak rela jika harus ditinggalkan oleh anak kesayangannya lagi.

"ne eomma mianhae" siwon segera memeluk leeteuk erat."aku harus pergi eomma"

Setelah kepergian siwon yunho semakin gencar mendekati bertekad akan membuat kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya dan melupakan siwon sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat ini yunho tengah menunggu kyuhyun didepan mobilnya sesekali ia mematut dirinya didepan kaca spion mobil dan membenarkan rambutnya.

"yunho-ssi"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan yunho,ia mengalihkan pandangannya keasal kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya mengunakan dress baby blue ,dan rambut digerai begitu saja membuat kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Yunho tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok kyuhyun.

"yunho-ssi" panggil kyuhyun sekali lagi membuat yunho tersadar dari lamunannya

"ehhh..ne mianhe " ujar yunho sambil menarik tangan segera menghepaskan tangan yunho yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya yang membuat yunho tersentak."mian " ucap kyuhyun dingin.

Yunho tidak peduli ,ia harus bersabar .yunho membuka pintu mobilnya guna mempersilahkan kyuhyun masuk.

"hari ini kau ingin pergi kemana kyunie"

Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak keasal suara dan menjawab "terserah kau saja" kyuhyun berubah setelah kepergian siwon ,kyuhyun lebih banyak terdiam dan tak mau bicara banyak seperti lagi jika melihat wajah membuat kyuhyun semakin membenci pria yang ada dihadapanya sadar yunho tidak punya salah sedikitpun kenapa rasa benci itu muncul dengan sendirinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membuka suara .sesekali yunho mencuri pandang ke arah kyuhyun yang terus saja menatap jalanan yang terlihat lenggang

"jja kita sudah sampai"

Mendengar suara yunho kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap yunho mengajaknya ketaman,tempat dimana siwon mengatakan cintanya sekaligus berpisah dengannya. Siwon lagi,kyuhyun kembali teringat pria tampan yang sangat ia cintai.

"kyunnie gwenchana?"

Tanya yunho yang heran melihat kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba termenung dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"nan gwenchana yunho-ssi"

"ayo kita duduk disana "' ajak mengikuti yunho dan duduk di bangku taman persis seperti ia dan siwon menatap burung-burung dan anak-anak yang bermain disini.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dari tadi mengikuti mereka hingga ke sini dan terus memperhatikan setiap hal yang mereka lakukan di balik kaca mata hitam yang ia itu meremas botol minuman yang ia pegang hingga melihat yunho menyingkirkan dedaunan yang menempel di rambut kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun kau mau es krim?" tanya yunho,yunho tahu bahwa kyuhyun sangat menyukai es krim dari mencari tahu semua kesukaan kyuhyun agar ia bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan kyuhyun dan bisa mendapatkan hati yeoja yang ia ketahui kekasih adiknya sendiri,kejam bukan

"ne boleh " jawah kyuhyun sekenannya. Yunho segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan kyuhyun .

Setelah yunho berkacamata itu segera beranjak mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang termenung sendiri dan menari tengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun jelas kaget dengan perlakuan pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu,"yak siapa kau lepaskan aku" kyuhyun terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengraman pria yang sama sekali tidak itu terus menarik kyuhyun dan berhenti disebuah gang sempit.

"yakkk siapa kau? Mau apa kau" kyuhyun mulai panik saat pria itu menghimpit tubuhnya diantara tangan kekarnya.

"stt ini akau baby"

Kyuhyun sangat mengenali suara ini,suara berat yang mampu membuat tubuhnya berdesir.

"wonnie op,,pa?"

Kyuhyun takut pria ini bukan ia tau siwon sudah pergi lagi meninggalkannya dan mungkin takkan pernah kembali.

"ne ini aku sayang" bisik siwon tepat di telinga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk pria yang ada dihadapannya kini

GREPPPP

"oppa hiks bogoshipo hiks" kyuhyun memeluk tubuh siwon erat sekali ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher membalas pelukan kyuhyun tak kalah eratnya,menyalurkan rasa cinta sekaligus rindu yang tak terbendung lagi.

Sementara itu yunho sibuk mencari kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang,dengan dua es krim yang mulai meleleh dikedua tangannya .

"KYUHHYYUN ? dimana kau" yunho terus meneriakkan nama kyuhyun tapi tak ada satu jawabanpun dari sang empunya bingung. Ia membuang kedua es krim itu dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" bisakah kau membuka sedikit hati mu untukku?" gumam yunho lirih.

SasukeSeiketsu

Kyuhyun menyamankan diri dipelukkan siwon .yeoja bersurai ikal itu terus memainkan kancing kemeja yang siwon kenakan. Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang kyuhyun. Mereka berdua tengah berbaring di ranjang siwon.

"oppa~!" panggil kyuhyun manja

"ne wae baby"

"bukankah oppa pergi ke jerman kenapa ada sisini?" tanya kyuhyun dengan bibir yang di pout kan .siwon tersenyum melihat segala ekspresi kyuhyun yang menuerutnya sangat menggemaskan.

CUPPP siwon mencium bibir yang tengah di poutkan siempunya membuat kyuhyun mengerang kesal

" " kyuhyun memukul dada siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang siwon tidak melihat rona merah yang menjalari pipi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku manja kyuhyun .ia sangat menyukainya dan merindukan semua itu.

"baby~ biarkan aku melihat wajahmu"

Siwon terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun,karna ingin melihat wajah merah yang sangat manis itu dan mencium kedua pipi chubby yang tengah memerah itu.

"ishh shiro!~"

"ayolah"

"ish shirooo"

Siwon tersenyum lesung pipinya terlihat lebih jelas.

"hahaha aahhahahah wonn aahhhahah kumohooon" kyuhyun terus tertawa .tubuhnya meliuk liuk tak itu siwon dengan jahilnya terus menggelitikki pinggang kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

"jeballl ahahaha wonnie" mata kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata

"aniyaa baby eheehhe"

"yakk siwonnieee"

"hahahahaha"

SasukeSeiketsu

"eommanim, mianhae aku tak bisa temukan kyuhyun"

Yunho datang kerumah heechul dengan wajah acak-acak karena lelah.

"aigo,bagaimana ini yun kemana kyuhyun ?" heechul mulai panik saat tau anaknya menghilang entah kemana. Ia berusaha menelepon suaminya tapi tak kunjung diangkat juga.

"kumohon angkatlah kyunnie" kali ini heechul mencoba menghubungi kyuhyun .namun tak ada satupun telepon nya yang dijawab yang membuat ia semakin kalut dan khawatir.

"tenanglah eomanim aku akan mencari kyuyuhyun lagi"

Yunho mencoba menenangkan calon mertuaanya, walaupun sebenarnya tubuhnya kini sudah sangat lelah tapi ia akan terus mencari kyuhyun sampai ketemu

Sementara semua orang tengah panik tengah senang karena siwon terus saja memeluk tubuhnya dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang membuatnya tenang dan tidak lagi takut jika siwon akan menghilang dan membiarkan dirinya menikah dengan yunho.

Kyuhyun mengelus lengan kekar yang tengah melingkar di perutnya,saat ini siwon tengah memelukkanya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceluk leher kyuhyun.

"babyyy" bisik siwon manja

"hmmm"

"saranghae~" kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya pria yang tengah memeluknya kini tak pernah berhenti mengucapkan kata kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa justru senang dan ingin terus mendangarkannya terus.

Kyuhyun membalikkan bandannya hingga menghadap siwon yang tengah memandangnya tidak melepaskan tangan nya yang bertengger manis di pinggang kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berjinjit dan CUPPP

"ishh kenapa Cuma pipi baby" rajuk siwon dengan bibir dipoutkan membuatnya terlihat seperti anak sd yang tak diberi permen. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu

CUPP

"nah sudahhh"

Siwon tersenyum lebar .ia memeluk kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya didadanya karna malu.

Biarkan dulu seperti mereka bahagia .tidak peduli takdir yang mungkin akan terus mempermainkan mereka

TBC

harus post ulang ini ff tell me why tapi aku ganti namanya


End file.
